The Dragon Of Another World(on hiatus)
by Lord Prince
Summary: The Dragonborn finds himself in a land far away from home,is it even possible to return home?It would appear he has no choice but involve himself into the game called politics as the way that brought him to that world also changed him physically aswell.He will find that he has no choice.He finds this world strange but there is one thing he knows.He will either have to win or die.
1. Chapter 1:Marcus Aritheos

**Welcome to "The Dragon Of Another World",a crossover between Elders Scrolls:Skyrim and Game Of Thrones.  
I will warn you now,i have no idea where the fuck i am going with this,well i have a small,i just don't have the endgoal insight yet.  
But a few things are certain,there will Blood,there will be Slaughter,there will be Dragons,there will be Gods but most of all.  
Valar Morghulis.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
Marcus Aritheos**

 **Somewhere in a greenfield**

"Ahhh,fuck me." A man in daedric armor said as he laid in the middle of a crater

"Where in the name of Oblivion am i?" Said the man as he stood realising he had no idea where he was  
He searched around for his sword,a Blade sword.  
He found it a couple of meters away from him and returned it to its scabbard **.**

"Ohhh what the-"

A strong headache took over.

 _"And so the First Dragonborn meets the Last Dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha."  
_ _"No doubt just as Hermaeus Mora intended."  
"He is a fickle master,you know."_

"Miraak,yes thats right,i was fighting,but then how-ahhhhhhhh."

 _"It appears we have an audience First."_

 _"Mora no doubt."  
The First checked a wound inflicted upon him by the Last.  
"On the offset that i lose to you,do not spare me."_

 _"What kind of joke is that,when i kill you i don't have any intention of becoming Moras pet."_

 _"Hmm,in a world without Dragons we might have been friends."_

"I doubt that,but one could hope."  
"Ahhhh."

 _"Ahh,it would appear my end is near." The First said as his wounds forced him to kneel_

 _"Don't say that,i myself ain't doing so good." The Last said as he approached the First_ _limping._

 _"You doing good enough to kill me,so don't be a craven now and do it."_

 _"Me a craven?" The Last said as he raised his sword_

 _"I am quite the opposite,thank you."_

 ** _"Stop now."_**

 _The Last smiled under his hemlet._

 _"Sorry Mora,i am not your pet." With that the Last decapitated the First_

 _A surge of power flowed from the First to the Last._

 _..._

"So that is how i ended up here."  
"Where exactly is here."  
"Never the less."  
 **"ODAHVIING."  
** The Last called his dragon friend.

...

...

 **"ODAHVIING."**

...

...

"What in Oblivion,at least give a response."

"Well then."  
 **"DURNE-"  
** He stopped mid-shouting when he heard horses approaching.  
"Ahh,lets see where i have got myself into."

The horses he heard appeared from behind a hill.  
There were at least a dozen of men that carryied flags of a stag and others of a lion.

"Who the fuck?"

There were several men that wore white cloaks and another who appeared to be wearing a crown.  
 _Their Lord i suppose._

He was completly surrounded,finally one of the men on horseback came close.  
However he also brought the spear he was carrying close to the face of the Last.

"You do know that if the horse kicks you may kill me." The Last said to the man

"Who are you?" Said one of the whitecloaks

"My question exactly,but to answer yours,my name is Marcus."

"Well then Marcus,remove whatever hemlet you are wearing and kneel before Robert of the House Baratheon,the First of His Name,King of the Andals and the First Men,Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."  
 _Those are a lot of titles._

Marcus looked around to see that some of the men looked scared or were shaking.  
The man that was holding the spear a few inches from his face was sweating.  
 _I am pretty intimidating in this armor.  
_ "If your soldier would like to give some distance."  
The soldier looked to the crowned man on horseback,the man nodded.

Marcus removed his hemlet and kneeled  
Marcus heard gasps and swords being removed from their scabbard.  
He removed his sword aswell.

"What is your problem,i kneeled."

"Shut up you Targaryen bastard." One of the whitecloaks said

"A what?"

"Oi you fucking idiots,who told you to pull out your swords!"

"But your Grace-"

"But nothing,the man has white hair but that doesn't make him a Targaryen."  
 _I have what?_

"But the Targaryens-"

"Don't appear out of nowhere near a crater."  
"You there."

"Yes." Marcus responded

"Do you know what a Targaryen is?"

"No,neither i know what that man said about Andals nor Seven Kingdoms nor any House Baratheon."

"Lies your Grace." The Whitecloak

"Think you fool,the peasants say they show something falling from the sky."

"I am telling the truth."

"Shut up you bastard." Another whitecloak said as he spited towards Marcus

 _You are lucky i don't want to cause trouble.  
_ _What did he meant by 'white' hair_ .  
Marcus brought his sword up so he can see his reflection  
 _What in oblivion happened to me?  
_ He made sure not to show his surprise.  
The small reflection on his sword was enough to show the words of that man true.  
 _I'll worry about it later._

"Oi,are you listening to me?"

"Ahh,excuse me,i must have spaced out."

"At any rate,you don't know where you are do you?"

"No i don't."

"I address your King correctly."

"I WOULD IF I KNEW WHERE I WAS YOU BLOODY IDIOT."  
"I SOMEHOW FIND MYSELF IN A PLACE OF WHICH I HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE OF."  
"AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO DEMAND ME TO FOLLOW COURTESY."  
Marcus coughed,the man was lucky he had decided to tell that in the mortal tongue and not the dragon.  
"Forgive my temper,i just have no idea where i am."

"You are at westeros." A whitecloak that unlike the rest didn't wear a hemlet said to him  
The man also appeared to be old,probably a veteran.

"And the questions keep on coming."

"How about we take this back to the keep,i don't think we can have conversation here." The King said

"And the assistance of book would be welcomed."

"We don't have a spare horse your Grace." The veteran whitecloak said

"I can walk."

The 'walk' took around 4 hours.  
4 hours it took them to reach the 'keep',they talked about.

"A red keep."

"That is how it earned its name."  
"I would suggest you wear that hemlet of yours." The veteran whitecloak said

Marcus did not comment,he simply took the advise.

The outside seemed like a prosperous city.  
Once inside,Marcus figured it was a prosperous city,was,but was probably a long time ago at least.  
Marcus noticed that a lot of people looked strangely at him,no suprise there given his armor.

"You call this shithole a capital." Marcus commented as he walked through the streets along with the Royal escort

"I'm afraid yes."  
"How come you spoke your mind,i can have you killed for that you know."

"I'll be honest,death might be mercy for me right now."

"Hmph,i like you."

They reached the main keep.

 _At least one part of the city is still good looking._

At the stairs of the keep there was a group of people that seemed important.  
Another whitecloak that didn't wear a hemlet and was a blond.  
A blonde woman and 2 blonde boys and a blonde girl that seemed to be royalty.  
Along with what seemed to be the royal court.

"You have returned my King."

"My Queen."

...

"What are you all buggers looking,let's get moving."

 _Ohh i like this King._

Marcus followed the King to a room where the 'small council' took place.  
Marcus didn't know if the meeting was called like or the council that assembled at.  
Either way he found himself standing next to the King while the others were seated.

The King coughed.  
"What you will see now must not leave the keep."

"What will we see exactly your Grace."

"I'm not sure Ned."  
"Remove your helmet."

Marcus obeyed.

"A Targaryen!" An old man with some short of chain with rings along his neck said

"Why do everyone i meet today calls me that."

"You claim you are not." The man the King called Ned said

"Yes,if it is a last name you want i'll give it to you,my name is Marcus Aritheos,i not a Targaryen nor some lords bastard."  
"So now excuse me if i am rude but,i would like to know what is a Targaryen that you seem to be so fond of calling me at first sight."

"You don't know what the Targaryens are?" A bald man asked

"No i don't."  
"Infact i have no idea where the fuck i am."

"Varys." The king said to the old man

"He is either telling the truth or he is a very good liar,or worse he might even believe his lie." "Varys said

"I'm right here."

"My little birds will see if he is telling us the truth."

"Good,till then you are under house arrest." The King said

"House arrest meaning?"

"You'll be kept from leaving the city." 'Ned' said

"I don't really have anywhere else to go,given i don't even know where i am."  
"Have i told you that i don't know where i am?" Marcus said sarcastically

"We will see you keep to that notion." The old man with the chain said

"Notion..."  
"You know i'll just leave you to decide what to do with me,but in the mean time,i would like some cloths,can't really sleep in this armor or walk around a royal keep."

"I'll have something prepared." Ned said

* * *

 **Chapter 1 people.  
Like i stated in the beginning,i don't have an endgoal at my sight,however i do know the road i will follow.  
Meaning that where the road goes,the story goes.  
Note to self:STOP USING BLOODY METAPHORS**


	2. Chapter 2:A Chance

**So if you haven't realised as far as we are concerned by timeline,we are in Season 1.  
** **You know,before Sean Bean like he always does most of the times,in other words die.  
Now i will respect the timeline,meaning that our boy Marcus here will have some influence over the events that will transpire but there is so much one man can do,good thing he is dragonborn(see what i did there)  
Anyways events like the Red Wedding can't be really stopped because we couldn't really have foreseen it and the Purple Wedding on the other hand.  
Can be avoided since it is late in the series,now why would Marcus want to save Jofrey after he meets him,well i leave that to you(to find out why).**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
A Chance**

A few days have past since Marcus was put under house arrest.  
The only contact Marcus had with the outside world was The Hand Of King,Lord Eddard Stark,and Lord Varys,a eunuch that was the master-of-whispers.  
Marcus figured the master-of-whispers was just a fancy title for spymaster and the Hands role was self explanatory.  
Varys was kind enough to accept Marcus request for a mountain of books.

Marcus was fascinated by the history of Westeros,what took most of his attention was the Targaryens,the noble House that everyone seemed to think he was part of.  
However it was the fact that they mistook him for a Targaryen that peeked his interest,it was the fact that they rode Dragons.  
They didn't show any kind of abilities a Dragonborn could use and the Dragons themselves seemed to be the same as beasts.  
That all but confirmed his theory,when he killed Miraak the surge of power that his soul released was taken by Marcus.  
Marcus has killed a lot of Dragons.  
Miraak has killed even more.  
All that power combining at that moment must have caused him to becoming something too powerfull to be kept in the same plane along with a Daedric Prince,  
causing him to 'fall' from Apocrypha back to the realm of 'reality'.  
This reality should be Mundus,should and is however are two different words.  
This is not Mundus,this is why Odahviing was unable to answer his call,he simply could not hear it.  
At least that is what likely happened.  
The possibility that another Daedric Prince or one of the Aedra got involved does exist,but then again why sent him to a different plane of existence and not Mundus.

Marcus stoped caring over how he got here and started to fret over the condition he was brought here.  
Back home he was a 23 year old blonde brown eyed Imperial.  
Here his skin is pale,eyes red,hair white and he barely looks like an adult.  
Thankfully his hair and what little facial hair he had added a little to his 'age',but that didn't shake the feeling when he looked upon himself in the mirror.  
Where he should be seeing a battle scared man,he sees young lad who probably hasn't even seen a battlefield.

He gave thought to the fact that this might have been Akatoshs reward for him.  
But it couldn't be,he would have spoken to him.  
There is only one thing he can do now and that is to live.  
Or better put,find a reason to live.

...

Another day for Marcus trapped in this room.  
When they said that he was not allowed to leave the city he thought that he would be at least allowed to roam free into the Keep.  
King Robert probably wants to keep him secret till he is sure Marcus is not some child of a long forgotten Targaryen.  
Today he got his answer.

The door of Marcuss room opens,the old whitecloak from before,the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard entered followed by his King.

"Your story checks out lad." Robert said  
He then took a seat in front Marcus who was reading one of the books Varys brought him.

"Let me guess,you didn't find anything about me." Marcus said as closed the book

"Yes,however what makes you not a Targaryen are those eyes of yours,Targaryens have violet eyes not red."

"Can't say i am happy,i am still full of questions."

"How about this,i will introduce you to the world,after we make sure people don't think you are Targaryen you are free to leave,however..."

"Figures."

"I want to assess your skills,you did show up out of nowhere wearing weird armor and weilding an one-edge sword."

"I made those myself,which reminds me,can i have them back."

"Barristan go fetch his gear."

Barristan bowed and left the room.

"Just like that?"

"You are a guest of mine,our Gods demand that we respect our guests."

"You don't have to use an excuse like that."

"Hmph,saw right through me eh?"  
"I'll be honest with you Marcus,i am looking for men to rule my kingdoms for me."

 _Well you do look the type._

"In the past few nights i was able to read the wars you fought,i don't see problem with somebody living in the spoils of his victories."

"If you prove worthy-bah-what i am i saying,if you are good enough,i'll make you the new Master-of-arms,the one i currently have is somewhat neglecting his job."

"The Master-of-arms is also the captain of the guard,you sure you want me in that position."

"You'll certainly do better than somebody who only knows to lick my arse."  
"You will also have a friendly little duel with Barristan."

"The Commander of the Kingsguard?"

"Aye,make sure to impress me lad." Robert stood and took his leave

 _Baby steps Marcus,you don't know were you are so don't take responsiblities.  
Then again being Master-of-arms doesn't sound so different from being a Legate._

Barristan stepped in.

"Your gear."

Marcus took the armor and left the sword on the bed.

"Very dusty."

"We are trying to keep you secret."

"Hm,good point."

"Barristan correct?"

"Barristan Selmy,that is my name."

"Can you arrange for a hooded-cloak?"

"I see,i fear it is not up to me,i can however ask his Grace in your place."

"That would be enough."

The Hand,Lord Eddard Stark entered.

"Ser Barristan,please leave me alone with Marcus."

Barristan bowed his head and took his leave.

"We might have a problem."

"Hmm?"

Lord Eddard had talked with Marcus about the weird circumstances of Jon Arryns death,the previous Hand.  
Eddard thought someone unrelated to anything would be a good judge.

"So how can i help you Lord Stark?"

"I needed your opinion on this,remember the children you saw when you first arrived at the keep."

"The blond ones,right?"  
Varys made sure Marcus didn't obtain any information through the books he gave him about the current political situation.

"Yes,you think they look like the King?"

Marcus tryied to recall their faces and features.

"Not at all,you don't think they are his bastards,right?"

"They are the Kings children."

"...So what you are saying is,that those are **not** the kings children but are thought to be."

"I suspect."

Marcus chuckled.

"Glad to see this place is as intriguing as home."

"This is serious,if my suspisions turn out ot be true,then it would mean they were born out of incest."

"Wowowo,you didn't say anythin about incest before and what exactly has this to do with Jon Arryns death."

"I suspect they had him killed because he found out."

"Great,now my life is in danger once again."

"Can't you be more serious about this?"

"I am serious,this is just my way of calming myself."  
"I've done things i'm not proud of Lord Stark."  
"Where i come from-"

"If you don't want to the touch the subject i won't force you."

"Thank you Lord Stark,however i cannot see how i can assist you any further."

"Didn't his Grace offer you a position?"

"You knew?"

"I am his Hand,half if not all of the decisions his Grace makes are done with my council."

"I wonder..."  
"Nah that would be asking too much right now."

"What would it be asking too much?"

"Back home i was a...ehhh...you could say a general ononono,general is too high...at any rate i had men under my command that is where i am going at."

"You will become the Master-of-arms."

"If the King allows it."

"His is simply looking for an excuse right now,i don't know why but he tells his gut trusts you,that gut of his won us 2 wars so you can expect my opinion on the matter."

"And here i am,trying to decline as politely as possible."

"Not sure if that is your best of interests." Varys said as he entered the room

"Ahhh,Varys,what no little bird for me today." Marcus said

"Little bird?"

"Come on don't play that game with me."  
"Sometimes i barely notice them but i know when they are there."

"It would appear you are full of suprises." Ned said

 _Ohhhh,you have no idea.  
_ "It is a perk of mine."  
"At any rate,what do you want,Varys,besides the return of the books that is."

"I came to warn you about the Queen,it would appear the King will have you stay at the Red Keep so i feel i should give a warning."

"What about the Queen?"

"She will assess you and then a make decision in her mind of whether you are useful or a obstacle,whether you are an ally or an enemy."

"So she is paranoid."

"My advice is to tread carefully." With that Varys took books he gave Marcus

* * *

 **I know this is short but keep in mind,this is peace time,peace time,shit will hit the fan and fast.**


End file.
